halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Scout Network
KSN Kill Scout Network The Kill Scout Network is a cancelled Halo Reach Machinima series created by Dogenton's Youtube Channel. It may be revived in Summer 2014. Plot The Kill Scout Network project is based on the fictional planet 'Jistos'. During the series, three main characters are followed through their attempts to remove the Covenant presence on Jistos. The exception to this is Act Three E2 which focuses on an ODST squad. These characters are Freddie, Wesley & Jeremy. Throughout the series, the squad's skills are tested in a variety of situation from Close Quarters in the city to high speed chases along the cliffs. The Kill Scout Network itself is established in the upcoming Act Three of the series, which will be the final act. The first part of Act One containing Chapters One, Two & Three was targeted for release on Youtube in Late July/August 2012. This was not met due to the lack of availability of willing body actors. The series may be revived in Summer 2014 dependent on the same issue alongside commitment issues. Characters For information on the characters starring in Kill Scout Network, click here: http://halomachinima.wikia.com/wiki/Kill_Scout_Network_Character_Page 'Series Structure' Acts KSN operates in an 'Act' structure. Each act involves five chapters - Which includes a firefight randomly placed to fit in with the story, and a game session at the end of the act, where the current main characters enjoy a well earned break in matchmaking! IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM PRODUCTION TEAM. Current development progress: *Filming: Non-Existent Scripts have been written and filming could start depending on revival. *Scripting: Mid-Stages Currently, full scripts have reached Act Two, Chapter Five. Act One (July/August 2012) Chapter One - Looking for Light *Search for a spartan on a capsized ship. What lies in the lower decks? Chapter Two - Rampant Romdon *New recruits join the quest. Can our heroes secure the village of Romdon in CQC? Chapter Three - The Open Road *A journey across unfriendly terrain. Warthogs are effective, but strength may be a problem... Will this be their fall? Chapter Four - Breaking Cover *Lead a charge, Hold the line - Can our heroes reach Shining Valley in time? Chapter Five - Siege At Shining Valley *The quest is completed. Choices make us different. Who lives, and who dies? Act Two (August 2012) Chapter One - Hometown Robbery *The Elites are after something. But can our heroes find them first? Chapter Two - One Way Trip *Pursuit of the Revenants. Unforeseen complications follow. Chapter Three - Battle Of Magnetic Cliffside *The Chase closes. A four-way battle sees our heroes trapped in an atmosphere of rivalry and betrayal. Can the guys pass the ultumate test? Chapter Four - The End Interrupted *A Spartan has fallen, while the others journey deeper through the caves. What secrets lie ahead of their escape from the cliffs? Chapter Five - Table For Two *A fortress is assembled and The Network is formed. Our heroes must survive. But their abilities will be tested to maximum intensity where another will fall. Act Three (Fall 2012) Chapter One - High Guard *A recovery mission through a wrecked skyscraper sees our band tested as heroes of the moment, and the Network attempts to gather it's forces for the fight ahead. Chapter Two - Seaside Ambush *As night falls, the ODST patrols roam the borders. But they are in for a shock... Chapter Three - Ancient Tactics *The many outposts of Jistos fall to the almighty Covenant, Chapter Four - Fall Of The Mighty *The Covenant have waited long enough. It's the final assault on the last stronghold of Jistos. Chapter Five - Network United *As The Elites finally surround and outnumber the UNSC, The Kill Scout Network stands at the heart of the action. As plasma burns and rockets dazzle, salvation can only be found in peace. Category:Machinima